For facilitating the operation of an electronic apparatus by users, the function buttons or the components to be operated are collected on one side of the electronic apparatus. This collection of function buttons or components forms an operation panel of an electronic apparatus such as a desktop computer, a server, or a media player. In a server, for example, the central portion of the operation panel is provided for installing or uninstalling a storage apparatus such as a hard disk. The function buttons located on two sides of the operation panel can facilitate the user changing the storage apparatus or executing each operation via the function buttons. Because a server frequently needs provide access to huge amounts of data, the server must be kept in a stable operating state; however, the operation panels are mostly exposed to the outside and not protected, and if the user touches the function buttons inadvertently or someone damages the function buttons intentionally, the server may be restarted due to the unstable state or the data stored in the server may be damaged.
Therefore, there is a need to design a cover structure that has a function of protecting the panel of the electronic apparatus and that can easily be detached when the user needs to disassemble the cover structure.